


Noir

by azurefishnets



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: ...Alma's a major character to ME, Gen, Ghost Trick Spoilers, Triple Drabble, my specialty, taking a silly headcanon and making it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: Jowd keeps a lollipop in his coat pocket for peak "grizzled detective noir vibes" as conceived and requested by his daughter. His family finds it charming.
Kudos: 11





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> A small triple drabble based on what was supposed to be a fun headcanon prompt. Sorry.

Alma peeked into Jowd’s pocket, retrieving the dilapidated lollipop from the void and sliding a fresh one in to take its place. Since Kamila had watched that one television show, she had insisted her detective father should have the candy in his pocket at all times. Alma suspected she thought the stick was synonymous with a cigarette. Laughing softly to herself, she threw the old one, covered in pocket fuzz, away. She had to replace them frequently as they got beaten up in there and the wrappers slid away; this new one would be replaced in just a few days.

* * *

Jowd kept his eyes on hers as they stared blackly back. Kamila was gone. He’d done what was needed. Now he had only to wait and his friends on the force would finish it. He slid his hands into his pockets, absently fiddling with the lollipop she’d replaced just that morning; how strange to think that cheap candy had outlasted her. The wrapper came off in his fingers and he drew it out, staring at it blankly. Trash. Appropriate. He dropped it on the floor next to her, the only part of him that could stay by her side now.

* * *

Cabanela examined the scene minutely, scrupulously, centimeter by careful centimeter. He hadn’t been allowed here at first, but official attention was waning and he’d received permission to go make his good-byes. Jowd’s coat still hung by the door, the unwrapped candy in his pocket a puzzle to anyone not his best friend. The wrapper still lay on the floor, although Alma’s body was gone long since. Cabanela left it there, although it offended his tidy instincts. Let something in this mess mean something; this at least he thought he might begin to understand. One day, he could pick it up.


End file.
